13 Regalos para el Conde
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Cual es el mejor regalo para el Conde Milenario? La familia Noé se vuelve un caos en estas épocas cuando no saben que dar al mas viejo del clan, después de todo ¿Que le encanta más cuando no lo conoces bien?... Esta historia participó en el Reto navideño: "Dulce, dulce natividad" del Foro" Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas" y Weekly Magazine -Stormy Night Rain92
1. Feedra-Pelicula Navideña

**Serie One Shot:**

 **13 Regalos para el Conde**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen, los Noé y el Conde**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Random:**

 **Objeto: Películas navideñas**

 **Género: Humor**

 **Summary:**

 **¿Cual es el mejor regalo para el Conde Milenario? La familia Noé se vuelve un caos en estas épocas cuando no saben que dar al mas viejo del clan, después de todo ¿Que le encanta más cuando no lo conoces bien?... Esta historia participa en el Reto navideño:**

 **"Dulce, dulce natividad" del Foro" Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas".**

 **Advertencia: ni idea…¿Spoilers? ¿Posible OoC? (^Π^)!3**

 **Comunidad grupo en facebook: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas**

 **Palabras: # 1453**

 **Regalo #1 : Película de Navidad**

 **"Feedra"**

— **¿Crees que puede gustarle?** —dijo un peculiar Noé con una pañoleta que cubría su cabello claro azul aguamarina, parecido a su memoria: La Corrosión.

Se volvió para ver al Noé rubio con el que hablaba, su vestimenta era tan distinta a la blanca que usaban cuando iban en batallas contra la Orden: Su camisa blanca de mangas largas junto a un abrigo marrón y su cabello cubría su inusual estigma junto a la habilidad de este: "El Ojo"

Wisely arqueo una ceja, este miró lo que tenía entre manos y era uno de sus dibujos salidos de las imágenes retorcidas o que solía imaginar sobre ellos, los exorcistas y lo que los rodeaba.

Pero en este momento había dibujado un árbol verde y retorcido, con caras de Akumas, algunos exorcistas muertos y de estrella el corazón de la inocencia.

Alrededor del árbol se veían todos los Noé, con caras alegres junto al Conde con su sonrisa habitual y un brillo de alegría que veía tras los lentes.

— **¿Que es esto?** —dijo Wisely, alzó sus ojos del dibujo a él y viceversa, volteó la hoja para ver aun confundido — **¿Un Dibujo?**

Negó con la cabeza, Wisely no sabía que pensar y soltó un suspiro, se volvió para ver el calendario donde señalaba las fechas especiales y ver que era "Diciembre".

Ahora entendió sus motivos, lo vio girar de un lado a otro y luego una sonrisa se avistó en su rostro.

— **¿Que te parece hablar de esto con los otros en la cena?** —dijo entrelazando sus dedos con una sonrisa que con un encogimiento de hombros acepto sin siquiera prestar atención mientras continuaba dibujando para regalar al Conde.

No había prestado atención cuando vio a Road Kamelot en cuclillas frente a él y con una mirada de curiosidad fijó sus ojos en lo que hacia.

— **¿Que estas haciendo?** —pregunto ella, mirando el dibujo y arqueando una ceja.

— **Regalo...Conde...** —dijo distraído mientras continuaba trazando en forma abstracta o ¿era cubica? Las formas de la familia y coloreaba al Conde con colores muy fuertes.

— **¡O~Oh! ¡Es espléndido!** —dijo ella emocionada y en sus ojos un brillo de travesura, se llevó un dedo a la mejilla pensativa con una sonrisa palmeo sus manos — **¿No seria mejor hacer una película? Tu querías darle una familia completa, bueno puedes darle una película... Una donde aparezcan todos con un saludo y tal vez, al final con todos para navidad, ¿No?**

Él se lo pensó mejor, Road se conocía como una de las más ingeniosas de su clan y sus ideas la mayoría de ellas le gustaban al Conde.

Tal vez sí hiciera caso podría darle el mejor regalo, de esa manera no perdería la esencia de lo que deseaba entregar al Conde y con una sonrisa cálida se levantó guardando bajo su chaqueta el papel.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

— **¿Y bien papá que le dirás al Conde para navidad?** —dijo Road como entrevistadora, Feedra le tocaba grabar con Road a los otros miembros de la familia.

Por desgracia no supo en que momento ella salió del cuarto del psicópata de Sheryl después de mencionar al decimocuarto y ver como perdía los estribos, corrieron ambos para entrar en la habitación de Wisely quien estaba desnudo cuando llegaron.

— **¡ROAD!** —grito histérico, los echó del cuarto, algo peculiar para alguien tan racional y a quien Road sólo desestimó con un:

— **Ya tenemos lo que queríamos, luego lo grabamos** —dijo, se encogió de hombros y continuaron.

luego un par de enojados y mal vestidos gemelos histéricos sin su usual capa de maquillaje les tiraban cosas filosas disparándoles con sus juguetes, luego un peligroso Tyki fuera de si ebrio pero con una veta celosa que casi se los come un grupo de Teases que este lanzó, un Wrath enojado por su intromisión con sus dulces los rayos casi dañan la cámara.

Para cuando terminaron llegaron a un cuarto donde la pícara Road había descargado el vídeo en una pantalla allí como genio se dedicó a editar el vídeo con rapidez con alguna que otra escena sugerida por Road que introdujera junto a los otros miembros de la familia y una reunión en la que deseaban una feliz navidad.

Al final se quedo dormido sobre el escritorio que usó, una sonrisa avistaba su rostro para cuando Road lo encontró y colocando una manta apagó las luces con una sonrisa cálida.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

— **¿Esta reunión a que se debe?** —pregunto el Conde Milenario observando a todos los miembros en la mesa con una sonrisa y desplegaban un aura de felicidad pero también algo era extraño.

— **Bueno...Milenario~o tenemos algo para ti, nosotros** —dijo extendiendo sus manos con una sonrisa para abarcar a cada miembro de la familia presente — **Queremos darte cada uno de nosotros algo especial, por eso~...de hoy hasta el 25 de diciembre te daremos cada uno un regalo y al final esperamos saber cual te gusta más.**

Conmocionado se llevó una mano a la nariz, acomodando entre la sonrisa y sus ojos los lentes que ocultaban el dorado brillante que parecía mostrar sus emociones tan claras pero ocultas en su enorme disfraz.

Las luces se apagaron dejando todo en las sombras y una pantalla blanca se encendió en una pared del salón, parpadeo para mirar en la pantalla unas relucientes letras: _Película de Navidad._

Entonces apareció un rostro era él de Road y Feedra con una sonrisa, para luego cada uno hablarle de cuanto lo querían a su manera por supuesto.

Lo que no había esperado era también que los otros habían participado en aquella película, apareció Sheryl sentado en una hermosa silla de cojín con un diseño entrelazado entre lo clásico y moderno, con un movimiento elegante el monóculo que usaba aunque fuese anticuado.

— **¿Sabes? El Conde ha sido como el hermano mas querido que no habría tenido como humano... Sinceramente, si me dieran la opción entre mi humanidad y ser un Noé, volvería a escoger este camino porque gracias a él, tengo una familia, una hija y más de lo que mi vida como noble podría vivir.** —un suave rubor se hizo ver en las mejillas del embajador del vídeo y las risas no se hicieron esperar en el salón.

Apareció luego un enojado Noé corriendo tras Road al mencionar ella un novio, luego apareció sentado y con toalla un castaño era Wisely en su forma humana, sus mejillas arreboladas con un suave rojo y balbuceando dijo:

— **Sé que desperté tarde, pero en todo este tiempo ha sido mas que solo mi hermano...Nos has dado un hogar y una verdadera familia, nos has dado mas alegría que nuestras vidas humanas no hubieran podido tener de ninguna forma y...¡Rayos Road! ¡Deja que me cambie!**

— _ **No.**_

— **¿Estas grabando aún? —** pregunto el usuario de Sabiduría, vio el horror y luego como se abalanzaba sobre la cámara después la imagen volvió cuando se vio un trasero pálido y luego un gruñido, alguien le tapó los ojos a Road aduciendo que no era apto para menores, otro una mala palabra junto a carcajadas.

La imagen cambio a un par de gemelos vestidos de traje, algo poco usual para los chicos góticos y su excéntrico maquillaje mientras ambos apuntaban a la cámara con sus pistolas de juguete haciendo un pésimo rap o eso es lo que parecía, al final como que Road dijo algo sobre una «Gallina» y ambos se enojaron comenzando a dispararles.

No obstante siguieron otras confesiones o eso parecía, cada miembro de la familia aparecía con un mensaje para él junto a una inusual escena que solía hacer rabiar al Noé o gruñir, el Conde sentía las lágrimas empapar sus ojos, pero no podía llorar hasta que al final del vídeo aparecieron todos con una sonrisa deseándole una feliz navidad.

No pudo aguantar, sintió las lágrimas escocer en sus ojos y deslizarse por sus mejillas junto a unos moquillos por su nariz, si no era la digna imagen de aquel que se hizo enemigo de la humanidad, creador de los Akumas y destructor de inocencia.

Los miembros de su familia habían hecho de su vida un hermoso escenario de una obra magistral y hermosa que podía terminar con toda una vida solitaria de mas de 7000 años, cuyo enemigo temía al vínculo lleno de confianza que ningún ser humano ha podido ofrecer que solo el creador había otorgado a través de la salvación.

Los amaba, de eso no cabía duda y con una sonrisa sincera ellos se levantaron para rodearlo con un abrazo que nacía desde lo profundo del alma.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ciao a todos!**

 **Dios les bendiga!**

 **Aquí esta mi aporte para la Dulce Navidad del foro.**

 ***×* Felices fiestas *×***

 **Arrivederci chicos!**

 **(°×°)/**

 **Fecha: 25-Dic-2017**


	2. Sheryl -SidraVino

**Serie One Shot: 13 Regalos para el Conde**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Reto** **: Dulce, dulce Navidad:**

 **Link: Weekly Magazine©Stormy Night Rain92**

 **3\. Objeto: Sidra/Vino~ Género: Parody/Poetry**

 **Summary:**

 **¿Cuál es el mejor regalo para el Conde Milenario? La familia Noé se vuelve un caos en estas épocas cuando no saben que dar al más viejo del clan, después de todo ¿Que le encanta más cuando no lo conoces bien?... Esta historia participa** **en Encargos del "Conde Milenario, Misión: Akumas Nivel III" de la Weekly Magazine-Stormy Night Rain92.**

 **Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Advertencia: ni idea…¿Spoilers? ¿Posible OoC? (^Π^)!3**

 **Advertencia: ni idea…**

 **Comunidad: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas y la Mansión de los Campbell**

 **¡Hola a todos! Para terminar con esta actividad que actualmente se encuentra en la Weekly Magazine pues en el foro original que se encuentra cerrado no es posible continuarla.**

 **Palabras: # 984 aprox.**

 **Regalo #2: Sidra/Vino**

 **"Sheryl"**

Bien, esto era mucho que decir.

Ese reto lanzado a la ligera por su pequeña y hermosa Road hizo de Sheryl Kamelot proponerse una cosa: Darle el mejor regalo al Conde Milenario.

Sheryl había visto el regalo de Feedra que por mucho que dijera que era deplorable— _Y más cuando aparecía con esas fachas_ —era realmente extraño e intrigante y ni que decir de que su hija estuviera ayudándole, aunque si lo veía desde el punto de vista familiar, El Conde merecía todo los intentos posibles.

Desde el fondo de su corazón, todos los miembros del clan Noé harían lo posible por darle el mejor regalo al Conde y como el Noé de la memoria del Deseo no iba a perder o eso creía porque solía estar cerca del Conde en muchas ocasiones y nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia le había visto con una copa de vino.

Le traería la mejor botella de vino caro en toda Europa, por decirlo de otra manera lo encontraría sin importar cuánto costara.

Tras la búsqueda más extraña hecha por los Akumas, quienes aún tenían duda de su misión para complacerle se dedicó a mirar el vino más caro de su época que al parecer algunos de los Akumas conocían a un exorcista que lo bebía por lo caro que era.

— **Bueno, ya es hora** —Se dijo lo que haría podría denigrar más su estatus pero poco le importaba ya estaban todos reunidos en la mesa como cada noche cuando el Conde los reunía como familia— **Akumas, sirvan la mesa tras la señal hecha.**

Los siervos Akumas asintieron en su uniforme de mayordomos y maids, el tomo asiento en la mesa mientras el Conde aparecía para tomar su asiento.

— **Buenas noches, Familia** —Comento el Conde con una enorme sonrisa con su usual traje beis y su enorme traje de elfo gordo con su golem Lero sonriendo a su lado, mientras todos le saludaban con una sonrisa junto al usual buenas noches.

— **Querido Conde Milenario** —Interrumpió el levantándose de su asiento, la mirada de los otros miembros del Clan sobre él como si esperaran algo de lo que pudieran asombrarse pero Sheryl sabía que podía dar comienzo a un gusto exquisito con el mas delicioso vino de la época pero también las más distinguidas bebidas para encontrar cual era la que le gustaba al Conde— **Esta noche siguiendo con nuestros regalos llenos de amor, te ofrezco las más selectas bebidas que probaras a tu paladar y que todos disfrutemos de esta encantadora festividad…**

Pero como todo lo que empieza mal, termina mal…porque Sheryl desconocía una cosa: La Mayoría era intolerante al alcohol o menores de edad.

Sheryl vio como en media hora tras la señal que hizo a los siervos Akuma servir las bebidas— _Excepto a su pequeña Road_ —Se dio cuenta que el resto se volvió loco con la bebida y no se esperaron sino las usuales locuras que hacen ebrios mayores y sin recordarlo menores de edad.

Todo se había vuelto un desastre, miraba como Wrath y su nueva encarnación destruían todo, como los gemelos disparaban a quien sea sin prestar atención aun cuando le había negado a su hija la bebida y había refunfuñado por ello, al parecer encontró otra forma de divertirse por lo que veía; Tyki estaba en las mismas tumbado sobre la mesa pero como este era buen bebedor solo extendió su mano con una copa hacia él.

Se insulto así mismo, pero cuando dirigió la mirada al grupo Wisely-Mercy-Mightra no quiso voltear de nuevo en aquella dirección pero cuando fijo sus ojos en el Conde Milenario quien tenía una bebida en la mano, sus ojos dorados estaban ocultos tras los lentes.

— **¿Conde?** —Comento Sheryl, todo alrededor quedo en silencio la gente que estaba ebria quedaron observando al conde Milenario quien estaba en silencio luego vio como lagrimas caían sobre el vino en la copa y se volvió para ver cual había sido la causa por la que lloraba pero todos lo miraban de una forma que decían: "Es tu Culpa"

Se acerco lentamente al conde extendiendo sus manos para darle consuelo, para cuando el levantó la mirada vio como lagrimas salían a borbotones por entre la sonrisa casi inamovible junto a los lentes pudo vislumbrar poco…

— **¿Se encuentra bien?** —Pregunto, este asintió pero lo que salió de su enorme y siniestra sonrisa lo hizo estremecer.

— **M-Mi Familia…me hace fiestas…m-me hace f-feliz saber…q-que…es-están a mí la-lado…en esta lu-lucha contra la…mal…ino-inocencia** —Comento y todos quedaron estupefactos al ver al Conde Borracho y se echaron a llorar al de felicidad porque así como ellos lo amaban, él también los amaba— **Terminaremos…esta guerra juntos y destruiremos a la Orden…son la mejor familia…que he tenido…**

La familia completa se acerco a darle un abrazo y Sheryl considero que había sido un éxito su regalo aun si no lo supiera porque había hecho que el Conde fuese sincero con todos ellos.

— **Tyki, lleva al conde a su cama para que descance** —Comento Sheryl contento, sabía que el Noé de la memoria de Joyd estaba más que cuerdo porque el alcohol no tenía el mismo efecto que en los demás— **Además se que no has estado ebrio incluso con todo lo que has tomado, en cambio los otros…la próxima no les daré ninguna gota de vino o sidra o mejor que tomen zumo o té.**

— **Sí, claro por supuesto** —Comento quejándose en el camino.

Sheryl vio como Road se acercaba a Tyki y lo acompañaba sin su permiso pero sabía cuanto ella quería al Conde Milenario así que regreso a su habitación sabiendo que aquel día todo había sido un éxito, pues sentía que su corazón cantaba como un poeta al saber que el Conde Milenario los amaba como ellos y así tal vez quitaba el sabor agridulce que mantenía solo el recordar el momento en que ellos trataron de rescatar al decimocuarto.

" _O eso fue lo que quiso pensar."_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Les debía esta actualización así que continuando con la meta entre 2018 y 2019 valdrá la pena actualizar mis fics y los retos seguiré publicando los capítulos correspondientes a esta historia que brevemente terminare en 13 capítulos**

¡ **Ciao a todos!**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Arrivederci chicos!**

 **(°×°)/**


End file.
